An aircraft has a nose landing gear housed, when retracted, in a landing gear bay. This nose landing gear bay is usually located partially or completely under the floor of the aircraft flight deck.
In a conventional layout, the nose landing gear bay forms a box secured to the fuselage of the aircraft around an opening through which the landing gear can be lowered out of the bay in the landing configuration and retracted into the bay in the flight configuration. Moving doors close this opening in the flight configuration and open downwards when the landing gear is lowered.
The walls of such a nose landing gear bay are reinforced by a framework in order, firstly, to withstand the loads transmitted through the landing gear and, secondly, to form a pressure barrier. This is necessary because the walls of the nose landing gear bay are subjected, inside the bay, to the prevailing atmospheric pressure at the flight altitude and, outside the bay, to the prevailing pressure inside the aircraft in the pressurized region.
Document WO 2008/006956 discloses an aircraft nose landing gear bay of the type having an upper face partially forming a floor for a pressurized space of the aircraft.